Harmonic Velocity
by MortalFraction
Summary: Sonic's world is left unprotected after an incident at Tails' workshop. It's sent them to another world, possibly another dimension. Could it be the work of Doctor Eggman? Or could there be more sinister, darker forces at work? Sonic and Co. must befriend the colorful inhabitants of this new world, and find a way to get back. Rated T for minor language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers and writers. I've been busy with this lately. I personally refer to it as a way for me to have fun getting better. I'm rewriting, _and_ continuing my story.**

**This story is set after the events of Generations, and before Sonic Lost World. It is set during the Chrysalis/Wedding part of the MLP series. (That was just to clear up some stuff.)**

**Now, I'm going to be COMPLETELY honest here and say; ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! Constructive reviews (my favorite), reviews that say "ur awesome keep going!" are much appreciated, and flames are welcome as well (jk no pls don't). I think us writers, (and I think most of us know this by now) know that the one thing that keeps us going, and also makes us feel worse (but want to improve) is constructive criticism. It is much appreciated. Thanks, -P.**

**P.S, TRY READING THE NARRATION IN A MORGAN FREEMAN VOICE.**

The evening sun is blazing low in the sky. The cool winds blew through the leaves ever so softly.

*BOOM* *crackle*

And that? That was the sound of a sonic boom, echoing through a valley. All you could have seen, if you didn't blink, that is, was a blue blur. And that blur was none other than the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Alright, let's go!"

Sonic was running as fast as he could. His love for speed was getting the best of him. But it's natural for him, running at breakneck speeds… He loves being free, careless. He's one of the most loyal, awesome, and easy-going people you'll ever meet.

As he's running, there's a sudden shift in scenery, It's no longer the pine trees and dirt paths, it's glistening water and the fresh smell of grass. He's in Green Hill Zone, of course. The start to Sonic's first journey… Where Eggman first tried to take over the world.

"Oh, memories," he thought.

*CRASH*

Sonic had been inches away from getting crushed by… A house? Did… did a house just fall out of the sky? What is life?!

Sonic gawked at the sight. Half of a house, just lying there in a demolished heap of whatever houses are made of. He started around it to see everything was just fine up ahead.

"Jeez, seriously? Who decides to drop a house on me?" he whined.

He sped up again, going on for a few minutes until he accidentally ran into something small and furry. Sonic and the furry object lay in a heap for several seconds, dazed by the force of Sonic's speed.

"Ughhh," the lump groaned.

Sonic looked down to see… "Tails?!"

"Gurrh… So… nic?"

"Ah boy, sorry buddy. I was just running along, then BAM, there you are."

"Heh, it's okay. But ouch, Sonic," he said in a joking voice.

"Well, what have you been up to lately, Tails?"

"Not much, really," sighed Tails.

"What? Dude, I'll never hear you say that again!"

"Well, I have been fixing up the Tornado. Gave it a new paint job yesterday!"

"Whoa… That sounds awesome. I'd love to see it! Well, maybe some other time…" he sighed.

"Wait, why?" Tails asked.

"Well, I have to find out why some weird things are happening. Not too long ago, half a house got dropped inches from my face. Would've squashed me if I had been going faster."

"Wow. That does sound weird…"

"Yeah, and if you think that's the only weird thing, you should go and see what Amy's up to. She said she's 'over me', and has a new boyfriend. His name is apparently 'Julio', _and he's Latino._"

"My god, Sonic. That IS weird." Tails tried to hold in a laugh.

"No, dude, I'm serious."

"Well, I've been seeing weird stuff too," Tails claimed. "It's not _weird _weird, but I can't leave it without saying."

"Alright then, Tails, spit it out!"

"Well, alright… So, a few nights ago I see this weird… Glowing… outside my window. And it's not just any glowing. Sometimes there are different colors, too. Trust me, they're not fireflies. They stay lit for hours at a time sometimes, and they rarely appear."

"Hmm… I've been seeing faint lights in the trees. They're like strings of light, and they're reaaaaally sudden. I passed it off as my eyes playing tricks on me. How about we head over to your workshop?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Alright, grab on, Tails!" *BOOM, crackle* They took off at the speed of sound, and reached the workshop in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>"Anyway, Tails…"<p>

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"Well, I've been wondering… Why were you all the way out that deep in Green Hill?"

"I, uh, um… I've been doing research on stuff for a guy who needs a thing?" he responded.

"Oh, cool then. Welp, anyway… Right, we were going to look for that glowy thingy?" said the impatient hedgehog.

"Ah, yeah! But they only appear at night, right? I think we should just relax for a bit."

"That's actually a much better idea. Oh- hey, do you still have any chili dogs?"

"Oh. Yeah, they're in the-" *WOOSH*

Sonic had already gone to grab them chili dogs.

About half-an-hour had passed since they arrived at Tails' shop. They both decided it was time to go out and spot whatever it was.

It was dark, but not pitch-black. The sky was a dark blue and the sun was gone. Almost an hour had passed waiting for the light to appear, then finally, "Hey, Tails…" Tails was asleep. "… HEY TAILS!" he shouted.

Tails gasped and flailed his arms. "Gosh, Sonic, please don't do that again… I was dreaming about things and stuff."

"No, Tails, look." Tails was still a bit drowsy, and didn't hear Sonic clearly. "Gah, Tails! In the tree, look!" Sonic was pointing to a spot in a tree which was doused in a faint pink light. "Tails, be right back." Sonic jumped into the tree and came back out with… a necklace? It was made purely of gold from what he saw. It was cold, even though it's the dead center of summer. There was also a decorative pink gem on the front shaped like a butterfly. Weirdest of all, this thing was HUGE.

Tails regained consciousness. "That's… odd. Necklaces aren't usually _that_ big," he said.

"_I wonder who this belongs to…_" thought Sonic. "Tails, why don't you do something with the Miles Electric? It can do like, everything!"

"Hmmm… Alright, let's try it!" Tail pulled the Miles Electric out of nowhere and held it in front of the necklace. "Holy cow! The leftover DNA particles belong to a being from another dimension!"

"That's… Wow…" Gasped Sonic in awe. It wasn't so surprising though judging by the past events of the Alien-Slave Amusement park.

"Err… Sonic, you might want to take a look at this."

"What is it, Tails?"

Sonic walked behind Tails and looked at the screen of the Miles Electric.

:/SPECIES

(EQUINE ?)

:/DNA

(NITROGEN BASES AT REASONABLE LEVELS.)

:/ORIGIN

(UNKNOWN)

"Tails, what does "equine" mean?"

"Well, it basically means…" Tails tried to hold in a laugh, but kept a serious attitude. "It means horse. Whatever this belongs to, looks like a horse."

"Tails. I… You… What… Horse? When did you last fix that thing?"

Tails started laughing uncontrollably and Sonic just stood there trying to hold back tears of denial.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, another redone chapter! I hope you guys like it.**

**A/N: I **_**DO NOT**_ **own the Sonic Hedgehog franchise, **_**NOR**_** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

**A/N: This time if you find the meme you get 2 cookies. **

"And now, I am even more powerful than _Celestia_!"

That was Queen Chrysalis. Leader and mother of all changelings. They are some of the most loving, caring, kind ponies you'll ever meet. Just kidding, that was sarcasm. The changelings are the most dreadful creatures you will ever meet. They will suck the love out of you and leave you a mindless slave.

"Damn," murmured Celestia. Celestia is the queen of Equestria. She and her sister, Luna, rule over the land, keeping their subjects, their world, and everyone's freedoms intact. (PONY POLITICS, YAY.)

The helpless Alicorn lay there, non-moving. She was half-dead, grasping for life, on the edge of death. How, and who will protect her subjects? Not Luna, definitely not her.

A lavender pony rushed to her side and cried, "Princess? Are you okay?" This pony is named Twilight Sparkle. The bearer of the element of magic. Only one of the six Elements of harmony. Powerful objects that can be used to unleash the ultimate weapon; but I won't spoil that for you.

"You must get to the element stronghold, and defeat the Queen… Go, now!" whispered Celestia.

"You have my word." Twilight said in a serious tone. "Come on girls, let's go!" she exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Ohoh, not yet!" shouted Chrysalis. "My changeling army is about to break through the barrier that your… Ugh, brother, Shining Armor, has put up. He is under my full control now! It was all a trick, and now NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

The ponies ran out of the tower. As they were running, the horde of black, moth-winged changelings were all ramming into the barrier of magic. Soon, it gave way, and let the black wave of terror inside Canterlot. They broke into houses, attacked everything, tied up unsuspecting ponies and guards.

"Look at what those horrid changelings are doing" gasped Rarity.

"Yup, and that's why we're speeding up!-… Fluttershy, for the last time… They. Are. The, BAD GUYS. STOP HELPING 'EM! Shouted Rainbow.

"Oh! Uh, sorry, I, it's just-"

"COME HELP US OR THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE YOUR ANIMALS TOO." They all cried.

Fluttershy thought about her innocent animals back at home, being scared to death by those changelings. She immediately became enraged and head-butted the changeling she was holding. "YOU CAN MESS WITH ME, BUT YOU WON'T MESS WITH MY POOR LITTLE ANIMALS!"

The changelings caught them off guard and took their forms. "Wait. Girls! They're changelings, remember?" The changelings then answered back "They're changelings, remember?" In Twilight's voice. "Split up. We might be able to defeat them," Whispered Twilight.

**PINKIE**

A changeling lunged at Pinkie. It looked like Rainbow. "Grrrr!" it growled.

"OOH! Do me, do meeee!" The changeling obeyed. It turned into Pinkie. Pinkie took a long look and then said "Eh. I've definitely seen better," She then blasted its face with her party cannon. She went on blasting her way through the wall of changelings. It seemed like they never died though. It's like they respawn. They all kept lining up for more…

**RAINBOW DASH**

Rainbow was flying around enemies, looking for any openings. When she saw one, she'd surprise kick them in the face. "Oh man, these guy aren't going to just give up, are they?" She kept punching, kicking, and smashing every single changeling she could. "_Crud, Fluttershy looks like she's in trouble!_" she thought. She flew over to a group of changeling Rainbow Dashes about to pummel Fluttershy. The real Rainbow joined in, and instead of attacking fluttershy, she kicked the changelings on either side of her. "You okay, Flutters?"

"Y… Yes, I am now, thank you, Rainbow."

**TWILIGHT & PINKIE**

Pinkie joined up with Twilight to help her beat up some changelings.

"Alright, Pinkie, I'm going to need you to-"

"Got it."

"Wait, but-"

"Twilight, I got this, let's go."

Twilight charged up her horn, and then-

*RATATATATATATATATTATA*

Twilight was now Pinkie's personal laser machine gun. One hit kills too. 19.99 on the steam store, limited time only. "Nice aiming, Sgt. Pinkie!"

"Thanks, Twi."

**APPLE JACK, RARITY, & FLUTTERSHY**

Apple Jack bucked anything that dared steal her amazing hat. Rarity used her magic to squeeze enemies to death with scarves. I guess you could say they were ready to go out in _style_. Ha, haha, hahaha… That was funny, right? No…? Darn. Atleast they were fashionable scarves.

Fluttershy used the all-famous stare on the changelings. They froze in their tracks, unable to move. Those cute eyes staring them to death. Wait- did I just say cute eyes? … Er, ignore that.

"Yeeeehaw! Them little buggers better run before I get my say with 'em!" hollered Applejack.

"Oh, you said that perfectly darling!" said Rarity in her elegant voice.

**(THE GANG'S ALL HERE)**

Now back together, the group of daring ponies headed towards the tower that contain the legendary Elements of Harmony. The ascent up the spiral staircase only took but a minute, though tiring. As they entered the top floor containing the vault of the elements, Twilight walked over to it. She inserted her horn into the hole (ehehehehehehehe) in the door. The door merely popped open. It wasn't as grand as if a royal majesty had opened it.

"Now where did ya' learn to do that, sugarcube"? Asked Applejack.

"Well, it's really complicated. You have to go through years of special training. But, the real secret… Is just opening the door."

"Ha ha, very funny Twi."

Twilight gently took the case and opened it. She then proceeded to dump the contents onto the carpeted floor. "Ok, roll call. We have Magic, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter and Loyalty- Wait… There's only five… Where did Kindness go?"

Everyone gasped. This can't happen.

A bright flash of light obscured their vision. When the light faded, they were back in the tower… Without the elements?!

Chrysalis surprisingly hadn't noticed. Twilight quickly walked over to Cadence, her old foal sitter, the bride. "Twilight, I'm really sorry. I had to, I needed help," Chrysalis was still admiring the view of the destruction.

"It's okay, really. What you need to do, is help my brother. He can get us all out of this. The Elements are no help with Fluttershy's element missing." Twilight used a spell on the goo trapping Cadence and suppressing her magic.

Cadence silently walked over to her groom. A tear crawled down her face. He stood there, no emotion, blank face. His eyes were green… A sign of hypnotization by Chrysalis. "Please, Shining… Please still be in there... I know you are… I… I love you so much… Twilight and I both, so please, _please_ come back." Her horn slowly crossed his horn. There was a spark. Cadence realized what just happened there. She crossed their horns again, this time while embracing her groom. Soon, the spark formed a small heart that traveled from Cadence's horn, to Shining Armor.

Chrysalis turned around. "Do you really think you can save yourself? Bah, I shouldn't even waste my time talking at you, nevertheless looking at your feeble… 'love' magic." Laughed Chrysalis.

Shining Armor's eyes faded back to their original color slowly. "Huh, what- Who- Is the wedding over? Is my wife hot?" he asked stupidly.

"Oh yes, it's over. The wedding, this day… Your life. My minions have taken over Canterlot, which is a major symbolic victory for the changelings, and either way, you're still too weak to perform any spells whatsoever!" shouted Chrysalis in triumph."

"I'm still sleepy. Can someone get me milk and a bed?" Shining Armor snapped back to reality, "Wait, I'm… Haaaaghh… Hnnggggh," He tried to conjure a spell, "I'm… Too weak…?"

"Hold on Shining, my love will give you power. Then we can have the real wedding."

Cadence and Shining's horns created a spark once again, but this time, it was stronger. You could feel energy buzzing in the room. It vibrated with warm love. The air was like blankets. The spark created a powerful sphere of energy. It enveloped the two lovers.

"No, no no no no, you can't do this… I'm the true Queen, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

The warm pink sphere expanded with a loud CRACK.

Chrysalis and her minions were expelled from canterlot as the orb expanded quickly. Chrysalis was gone.

…

…

For a minute there was nothing.

And then there was a bang.

**A/N: There was no meme. You still get an internet cookie :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I **_**DO NOT**_ **own the Sonic Hedgehog franchise, **_**NOR**_** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

**A/N: If you find any blaring mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it. I sometimes stay up late into the night writing this, and I get quite drowsy.**

"Tails, I'm telling you right now, that scanner is wrong, It just, it can't be right. I'll lose all my dignity if that thing turns out to be legit."

"I'm sure it could be wrong, Sonic, but it makes _some_ sense. Big necklace? Horse DNA? Kind of does make sense…

"Ugh, gosh. You got me."

The Miles Electric made a beeping noise. The screen then displayed a chain of numbers and letters. "What the-! Sonic! The readings are off the charts!"

"Well, what do they say?!" As Sonic said that, the ground shook. A loud rumbling blocked out the beeping from the handheld.

"Sonic… The necklace contains some kind of energy, and it's rising, and quickly!" Tails shouted, "Sonic, look! It's glowing again!" The necklace's gem was glowing brightly, and it was now floating.

"Hey, Tails,"

"Yeah?"

"Let's run now?"

"Sounds good." Right when Tails had grabbed on to Sonic, the necklace expanded with a loud BANG, and a rainbow vortex had appeared. It pulled them in with a force so strong, not even Sonic could escape.

* * *

><p>"Ohohohoho!" Shouted Eggman, "Oh boy, my plan is flawless! With the help of you, my mortal frenemy, we shall rule over everything that ever existed!"<p>

"Hm. I see… Doctor, who helped you with this _plan_ of yours? You never succeed at anything."

"NRGHH! You and your stupid mouth! Go to the holochamber, I need to test something out with you."

"Yes then, Doctor. You do know how strong I am, as I did what you could not? I've done what you've been trying at for years, and should I mention, you _failed_ at it?"

"GAH! You will speak nothing about beating me in my past! The past is in the past, and it shall not be spoken of!"

"Oh, Doctor, calm down, We don't need you exploding. It would be… Er, messy."

"If you don't shut up, I _will_ kill you. With just one press of this button, those wrist restraints you have on will distribute 0.3 amps throughout your body, which, keep in mind, causes an excruciating and painful death.

"Whatever." Sighed the mysterious figure.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? No, NO, NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NOOO!" Shouted Chrysalis as she was blasted away from Canterlot.<p>

…

…

***BANG***

"What the hay?!" Shouted Applejack.

Fluttershy whimpered and cowered as an explosion shook the room. There was a bright light that filled the room. Soon, it faded, and a rainbow colored vortex appeared in the exact center of the room.

There was about a 10 second intermission, and suddenly two bipedal figures shot out. The first was a yellow, fox like animal with a bipedal figure. It had shot towards the ground hard. The second was a spiky blue animal, and it had shot out towards a wall.

"Argh!" Exclaimed the blue figure.

"Gahh!" Cried the yellow fox.

Several seconds after, the vortex shot out in all different directions, knocking everyone out.

**SONIC**

Oh… I reaaaally don't feel good… Gah, what's in my side…? It hurts like hell… My mind is so blurry… I can't think clearly. Darn, I can't move? Mmph, my sides seriously hurt. Tails, I hate you so much right now. I can hear someone shouting.

Sonic's senses multiplied. He could taste his own breath, and was annoyed by it. He could smell the entire room. And that pain in his side was becoming extremely annoying. He could hear things from a mile away. Well, not really. But everything was clear. His mind was blank, his thoughts were cleared. May the force be with him.

"Hey! Mr. Blue guy! Wake up! WAKEY UP TIME! Ugh, are you dead?" Rainbow was becoming impatient, "WAKE UP YOU LITTLE RAT!"

Sonic could hear that as clear as the great blue sky. And he did not like what he had just heard. "Ahem, excuse me, could you repeat that?" He asked, with his eyes shut.

"Um, I just said, wake up you little rat. What are you, deaf?"

Sonic didn't take to that too nicely. He wasn't exactly in a good mood either. With someone dropping a house on him, and teleporting him to another dimension.

Without warning, Sonic back flipped into a fighting stance, and round-house kicked Rainbow into the wall. "Heh, looks like that pain was temporary," Bragged Sonic. He had second thoughts. He wasn't the kind of person who'd go around beating up cartoon horses.

Twilight woke up to the scene. She stayed on the ground. She didn't want to attract attention. She also wanted to see what they were going to do.

Rainbow Dash slowly recovered from Sonic's 'Chuck Norris mode'. "Hey dude, what the hay?! First of all, THAT REALLY HURT! Secondly, All I did was call you a-"

Sonic seemed to teleport as he ran over to her and send an uppercut straight into her bottom jaw, which in turn, sent her flying.

"And that's," Rainbow fell to the ground, "For annoying me."

Twilight had seen enough of her friend being pushed around. "RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight ran over the her friend. "Are you okay, Rainbow?" There were scratches going down her face and splotches of blood. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" She snarled at the blue figure.

"Hey, she started it!' Sonic shouted, but it was no use. Twilight fired a beam from her horn at Sonic, but he dodged it.

She began to fire machine gun style, but he dodged them with ease.

"Heh, this is way too easy. Got anything better?"

Twilight growled at him. She closed her eyes and focused harder than she had ever done. An energy filled the room.

"Okay, I think you're going too far now."

Twilight opened her eyes and screamed at him. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, YOU MONSTER!"

"Alright then. That's cool by me."

Twilight held back for just a second, as she was confused by his reaction. "_I'm charging a lethal spell and I'm about to shoot it at him, but he's… Calm?_"

Sonic started stretching. "Ready when you are."

Twilight reeled her head back and then- ***BANG***

As the purple glow faded, the spot where the blue figure stood was scorched. Some parts of the floor was even gone.

The lavender pony was relieved, and cast a healing spell on Rainbow. "You never, _ever_ mess with me or my friends…" she mumbled.

There was the sound of rocks moving around, and then a thump. Sonic had reappeared. The only difference was the tips of his spikes were blackened. He had barely missed it.

"But, you should have been disintegrated by the spell! How did you…?"

"I'm awesome," he bragged, "By the way, you better not attack me again. You… What are you, a horse?"

"I'm a pony. And _you_ better not attack me or my friends again!" she screamed. A tear crept down her face. "Look at what you did!"

"Look, I'm honestly _really_ sorry. But I'm a guy who always stands up for myself. And, nobody, I mean _nobody_, ever calls me a rat," Sonic retorted.

"Okay, but why did you have to be so harsh?"

"No comment," he sighed.

Twilight facehoofed.

After several minutes of awkward silences and stares, everyone slowly woke up. They all saw the devastating sights. (Celestia was still unconscious.)

"S… Sonic? SONIC! WE'RE ALIVE!" shouted his partner.

"Hmm, so your name's Sonic?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, the name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" he said with his trademark grin and thumbs up. "Oh, hey, did I tell you I'm the fastest thing alive? You may not believe it, but I am. Speed of sound in no time!"

"No you're not! Rainbow is!" shouted Fluttershy. Sonic stared at her, "Oh, um… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever, it's okay," said Sonic. He then remembered the necklace he had found, and how it brought him here. "Hey, I never caught your name?"

"Oh, it's Twilight. Twilight Sparkle," said the lavender pony.

On the other side of the large room, Rainbow Dash was becoming conscious again. "Ugh, what hap-" Rainbow saw Sonic standing with his back to a wall, "HEY! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU! You are so going to PAY for this!"

"Well, err… I sort of don't have pockets. So, no pockets, no wallet, no money. Sad the way the world works, huh?" he teased.

Rainbow snapped. She blasted over to him and tackled him. She repeatedly swung at him, trying to put him out of commission, to put him in the hospital. And then she struck the ground. "What- WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

Sonic had slid out from under her. She tried to fly at him again, but Sonic just cartwheeled out of the way. This time, she flew around him, and then tackled him from above. He dodged by jumping backward.

Rainbow has had it. She flew as fast as she could at him.

Sonic jumped over the attack. "I'm getting tired of this," he said as he pulled out a gem from ethereal state. It was large, and it was yellow in color. "Chaos… CONTROL!"

Time had stopped.

Sonic walked over to Rainbow Dash to get a clear look at her. She had flowing rainbow colored hair, and she was cyan in color. Her eyes were a dark pink. Sonic's head started to hurt. He screamed and curled into fetal position.

"_**YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME,**_" said a deep voice.

_"I WILL NOT!" _said a female voice.

"_**IF THAT IS YOUR WILL, THEN SO BE IT.**_"

There was a silence. Then a thump.

"GAH," said Sonic, "What the heck… What in the world was that? I've never had visions like that before…?" Sonic shook it off and walked over to Tails. He looked at Twilight, looking at Rainbow in horror. All time was still. He looked at the diverse array of ponies. Why would he think about attacking someone because of words? Much less a pony? These cute, not-so-harmless colorful ponies? Sonic took tails and dragged his unmoving body out of the castle. Time was starting to move. Sonic hadn't put too much energy in to the Chaos Control. There was a cliff nearby, and it was his only real option. "What could go wrong?" he thought, and jumped off the cliff like it was on his agenda.

Time had finally eased back to normal, and Rainbow Dash (Who was still flying at the spot where Sonic had been) crashed into the wall. Oopsy-daisy.

"GAH! I ALMOST HAD HIM! Where'd he go? I want to beat him up and hang his skin up on my wall!" Her words had exploded like a nuke.

"Calm down, Dashie! Maybe he said sorry! Did he, Twilight?" Pinkie tried to comfort Rainbow, but it was no use.

"Yeah, Rainbow. He did say sorry. He said he didn't want to do it… He was defending himself, which I don't believe by the way… And he also doesn't like being called a rat," Twilight sighed.

"Well, that's too bad for him!" shouted Rainbow.

Everyone stared at her.

"Oh… Heh, um, hey, I'll be going now," and with that, Rainbow darted out of the window.

"I think I'm far enough," thought Sonic. He found a big green meadow to set Tails down in. "Ahh, this is a real nice place to settle down!"

Tails had fell asleep when the Chaos Control faded earlier, and just started to open his eyes. "Sonic? Are we still alive?"

"Tails, you answer that one. I used Chaos Control and dragged you out here-"

"WHAT?" shouted Tails.

"Er, yeah. I dragged you out of the castle, which was _massive_ by the way. And came down here. And actually, if you look just up there, you can see that the castle is built into the side of a mountain. And there's also a city, so yeah."

Tails blinked dumbly at the castle. "Wow. That's some outstanding architecture… it's impossible to do that without proper supports because the city would break in half."

"Oi Tails, it's magic."

"What?"

"It's a magic city with magical ponies. Heh, try to explain that." Sonic laughed. He looked back at the city to see a rainbow approaching at an alarming speed. "Uh, Tails? Duck."

"Where? I love ducks!"

"Tails. DUCK. VERB. TO GET DOWN AND AVOID THE COMET HEADING TOWARDS YOU."

"Wha- OH CRAP!"

The two friends dove onto the ground. Rainbow came in for a landing. She skidded to a stop, and accidentally landed on her face. She got up and trotted over to Sonic, "Hey, blue guy-"

"Well, hey then. The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest thing alive. What's your name? Rainbow or something?"

"Uhh… Yeah, the name's Rainbow Dash… And also, the position of fastest thing alive is taken… By me."

"Ahem, ." Sonic got up from his prone position and got in a running position. "Hey, Rainbow. I bet you I can run all the way up that mountain, _and_ back in ten seconds flat."

"Psh, yeah right," she blurted.

Sonic blasted off faster than the speed of sound. Dash gaped, mouth wide open, eyes wide. Her pupils dilated because of the pure speed. She began to have better feelings about this dude. Because honestly? She thought it was freakin' badass that there was someone as fast as her. She had some real competition for once.

Sonic came back. "See? Told you. Well, it was a bit less than 10 seconds, but whatever," he bragged, "Now let's see you try."

"Alright then, prepare to be amazed!" she shouted. Rainbow spread her wings, took a step back, and she darted off faster than words could describe. Sonic himself was astounded.

"Hey Tails, your Tornado has some competition," laughed Sonic.

Rainbow's time was a little bit more than ten seconds. Twelve maybe, but Sonic was still amazed. He had a new rival.

"Rainbow, I'd just like to say… That was flippin' awesome."

"Hah, thanks dude! Hey, maybe we should race sometime! That would be so bucking cool!"

"Whoa. Well, I can see we both love the thrill of going fast. Plus, you're some awesome competing material, so I say why not!"

"Oh my gosh, I can invite everyone! My friends, everypony in Ponyville, _It'll be SO AWESOME!_ Oh my gosh, I could even invite the princess! Twilight could get a hold of her!"

"Wait- Royalty?" Sonic asked.

"Heh, I'll have to explain everything on the way back to Canterlot…"

"Yeah, I'm obviously a blithering idiot who doesn't know crap," added Sonic.

"You know you're not, Sonic," Tails chimed in.

"Sarcasm, Tails."

**End Chapter.**


End file.
